Naruto,Tails, Shadow and the Seven Mermaid Idols
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: The house of the Mermaid Idols gets three new residents,Naruto,Tails and Shadow, when they escape their stepfathers,Drake and Dan Phantom, who wants to kill them. Will they survive and find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 13: Another Happy Ending  
ME: This is the last chapter where everyone is happy again and now on with the show.  
And so, Naruto, Amy, Kate, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles are standing outside as the charas came out. "Knuckles, thanks for the help." said Sonic. "Hey, I can help anyone in mind." Knuckles laughed. Naruto then run over to them, hugged them and give each of them a noogie. "Oh, really?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "Naruto, stop!" Sonic giggled. "That tickles!" Tails giggled. "Okay, stop, we get it!" Shadow giggled.  
The charas laughed at that, along with Knuckles. Then the girls came over with smiles on their faces. "Oh, Tails, I'm glad that you are fine." said Kate. "Thanks." Tails spoke. "Shadow, don't scare me like that again." said Cream as Cheese nodded in agreement. "I won't." Shadow spoke. "Sonic, I almost lost you and I won't again." said Amy. "I know." Sonic spoke. Naruto pushes Sonic as he tired to stop himself and Knuckles was pushing Amy as she tired to stop herself too but they fell over and Sonic and Amy kissed. Then Naruto pushed Tails and Knuckles pushed Kate and Kate and Tails kissed.  
Finally, Naruto pushed Shadow and Knuckles pushed Cream and Shadow and Cream kissed. Everyone clapped and cheer. That's when a song came on. Come they told me, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, A new born King to see, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, Our finest gifts we bring, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, To lay before the king, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum, rum, pum, pum, pum, rum, pum, pum, pum, So to honor him, Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum. Naruto and Knuckles just laughed and high five each other and the charas danced around the couples as they kiss. Jeanette danced with Shad, and Alvin danced with Raven as Cheese, Simon, Theodore and Tai just clapped their hands to the beat. As the last part of the song were playing, the whole thing ended with the couples in a ship on their way home with their friends and charas.  
Back in LA, Shadow is practicing his ninja moves with Cream as the others watching this in amazement and laughed out loud as Kate's charas came out. Alvin used his wand to make "The" and Simon used his powers to make "End" and Theodore and Jeanette looked at the readers and they all waved good bye. The End! ME: Another great story, so did you guys like it? Alvin: Once again, I loved it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did it, Kate- chan. Lilo: I really loved it, Kate. Terra: Hey, what she said. Lilo: So, Kate, what is next for you? Terra: Your Parody of Lady and the Tramp, right? Lilo: Hey, that is my line. ME: That is okay, Lilo, and no, Terra, Coming up next is My Parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and it is called Naruto, Tails and Shadow and the Seven Mermaid Idols. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette: Cool! Lilo: I can't wait. Terra: Me too. All: So read and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Naruto, Tails and Shadow's Wishes  
Me: This is the first chapter of my next story and where are my story tellers? Lilo: Here we are, Kate. Terra: Yeah, we are ready to tell the story. ME: Oh, okay girls and on with the show.  
"Once upon a time, there lived three lovely princes who happen to be best friends named Naruto, Tails and Shadow. And they lived in the castle with their vain and wicked stepfathers, Drake the Penguin and Dan Phantom, who feared that their beauty will surpass their own. So they dressed the princes in rags and forced them to be slaves. But that didn't stop them from becoming friends. Every day, Drake and Dan consulted their mirror,"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who are the handsome ones of all?" and as long as the mirror answered,"Why, you two are the handsome ones of all," Naruto, Tails and Shadow were safe from their cruel jealousy. However, one fateful day was different, and our story begins on this fateful day..."  
In the castle, at a chamber room, a black and white penguin wearing a red cape and a blue belt held by a golden buckle stands in front of a large mirror and next to him, is a tall ghost man with snow white hair and dark red eyes and wearing a dark black jumpsuit with matching gloves, belt and boots. The penguin is Drake and The man is Dan Phantom. "Slaves, of the magic mirror come from the far space. Through the wind, We summoned thee, speak! Let us see your faces!" Drake and Dan ordered. When the mirror started glowing, three faces appeared. "What do you want, my kings?" The first face known as Jet the hawk asked. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who are the handsome ones of all?" "Our sensors tell us, the most handsome ones, is the ones we seek." The second face known as Wave the swallow said."Behold, three young men we seek. Rags can not hide their gentle care. At last, they are more handsome then you guys." Drake and Dan scowled and said,"Blast them, tell us who are they?" "Oh, well, the first one has spiky hair blond as the sun, his eyes as blue as the summer sky. the second one had fur orange-yellow as the sun as well, his eyes as blue as the ocean and the last one has eyes as red as ruby, white fuzz as snow, fur as black as night..." said the last face known as Storm the albatross. "Naruto, Tails and Shadow!" Drake and Dan said, shocked and angry.  
Outside, there is a teenage boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes and he is wearing a light black t- shirt, brown jeans and old red and white shoes who is 16 years old. This is Naruto Uzumaki, who is cleaning the stairs outside. While he was working, he was humming a tune and after he was finished, he went towards a well. With him, are his two best friends, a black hedgehog with red eyes and he is wearing a brown vest, white fingerless gloves and brown boots with black laces. He is Shadow the Hedgehog who is 15 years old and a young orange-yellow two-tailed fox is wearing a orange vest, black fingerless gloves and white boots with green laces. He is Miles "Tails" Prower who is also 15 years old and they are polishing the windows and with them are two animals, a cat and a mouse; The cat was a Russian Blue Cat whose entire body was bluish-grey except for his muzzle,the tip of his tail, his paws and feet,which were all white, and his belly was a lighter grey color, and he also wore a purple collar with a diamond shaped tag on it. He was known as Thomas "Tom" Cat, Shadow's pet cat.  
And the mouse was a cute, little, brown mouse with a tan muzzle, and a lighter brown belly like Tom's, plus he wore a red bow tie. His name is Jerry, Shadow's pet mouse and Tom's best friend/rival, and when they are done, they join him at the well. Some birds flew over their heads and they smiled. "Wanna know a secret?" Naruto asked the birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" Shadow asked. They nodded again while Tails began to sing. Tails: We are standing by a wishing well, Make a wish into the well, That's all you have to do, And if you hear it echoing, Your wish will soon come true. Tom and Jerry then smiled as their owner sang into the well and his echo sang back. Shadow: We are wishing (We are wishing), For the ones We love, To find us(To find us), Today(Today), We are hoping(We are hoping), And we are dreaming of. While they were singing, there was three girls, one was a girl with ginger- brown hair, brown-green eyes, and she is wearing a red strapped dress which sparkles, red gloves that passes her elbows, a blue chocker with FHFIF on it, and a blue sparkles sash with long ties, on her head, is a golden tiara with ruby and sapphire gems, and there was sparkling ruby red slippers on her feet.  
Her name is Cmara, Carly for short and she is a princess from a nearby kingdom and with her, are her two best friends named Alyssa and Erin, who right now heard the boys's singing. "Who do those melodious voices belong to?" they asked. Naruto: The nice things(The nice things), They'll say(They'll say). Naruto and his friends kept singing into the well and he and his friends didn't noticed Carly and her friends coming up to them as the girls climbed over the wall. Tails: We are wishing (We are wishing), For the ones We love, To find us(To find us),Today. Erin: Today!  
Naruto, Tails and Shadow got surprised and saw the girls. "Hello." Carly told Naruto. Naruto didn't respond as he, his friends, Tom and Jerry ran to the castle door and walked into the window of their room. "Wait, we didn't mean to scare you guys. Please come back." Alyssa said. Carly:One song, We have but one song, One song, Only for you guys. Naruto, Tails and Shadow smiled at the song as they saw them outside their window. Alyssa: One heart, Tenderly beating, Ever entreating, Constant and true. While the girls were singing to Naruto, Tails and Shadow, who was still smiling at them, Drake and Dan saw them and walked away from the window, angrily as they closed the blends. Erin: One love, That has possessed us, One love, Thrilling us through, One song, Our hearts keeps singing, Of one love, Only for you guys. Naruto, Tails and Shadow then made three doves go to the girls's hands and peck them on the nose and flew off. Carly, Alyssa and Erin looked at the boys who smiled at them as they close the window. In the lounge, Drake and Dan were sitting on chairs and in front of them was a girl with blond hair pulled in a braid and blue eyes. She also wore a reddish huntsman outfit except for the mask. She is Thorn the Huntsgirl a.k.a. Rose. "We want you to go with the boys to the forest where they'll pick flowers." Drake told Rose. "Yes, sirs." "And then when you are there, you will kill them." "But, sirs, I can't, they are only-" "Silence! You will do as a command." Rose got shocked and said,"Yes, masters." "And just to make sure that you don't fail, bring us back their heart crystals... in this." Dan said, holding a box in front of her. Me: So read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:The Mystical Forest  
Me: This is the next chapter and now on with the show.  
Naruto, Tails and Shadow was in a meadow. Naruto is now wearing a blue head bead with a leaf on it, his orange jumpsuit and blue sandals. Tails is now wearing a white shirt with a thunder bolt in the middle, dark blue jeans, his white gloves and red shoes. And Shadow is now wearing a black jacket with his name on the back, elbow-length gloves with golden bracelets and black boots with golden/silver cuffs and they each had on a golden crown with a red gem on it. They were picking flowers and singing the same song that Carly, Alyssa and Erin was singing. Tom and Jerry were standing near by, holding the boys's capes which is dark red each held by a red ruby. "Help, Help!" A voice called out. It was a little girl with blond hair, yellow-green eyes and is wearing a yellow Doken witchling outfit. Naruto, Tails and Shadow walked up to her. "Hello, who are you?" Naruto gently asked. "My name is Momoko." the witchling, Momoko, said,"And I got lost from my friends." "Aww, poor little Momoko..." Shadow said sadly, then Momoko cried. "Oh, please don't cry."  
He messed up Momoko's hair as she giggled. Unknown to them, Rose took out her huntsman weapon and hesitantly crept to Naruto, Tails and Shadow. "That is better! Your friends are looking for you. They can't be that far. Up there!" Tails said, and they looked up and saw six girls wearing different colored witchling outfits and had on different hairstyles. Momoko looked and smiled,"Onpu-chan, Hana-chan, Poppu-chan,Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan!" Momoko ran up and jumped high in the tree and went next to Doremi. "Goodbye, Momoko!" Naruto, Tails and Shadow said. "Bye!" Oh, well and there's a girl holding a weapon about to kill you guys." Doremi added. Then she, Momoko, and the other witchlings disappeared.  
Naruto, Tails and Shadow saw a shadow, looked back and noticed that Rose was about to hit them. They screamed and Rose was just about to hit them, but she dropped her weapon. "I can't do it!" She cried, made tears and looked at them. "Please forgive me, Naruto, Tails and Shadow. I didn't mean to kill you guys!" Naruto looked confused,"What the heck is going on?!" "They made me do it, they want to get rid of you guys because they are jealous of you three." Rose explained. "Who?" "Drake and Dan Phantom." Drake and Dan?!"  
"You guys have to run away and never come back along with your pets. Go!, Go!, Go!, Run now!" Naruto, Tails and Shadow looked unsure then ran into the woods. At first, it was creepy with the trees over their heads, then they fall into a lake, making them very wet and very unconscious. When they were unconscious, they heard voices. Naruto, Tails, and Shadow was waking up and saw a little bird named Timmy in front of them. The boys started to scream and they started to scream, as they run to the bushes. "Wait, don't run away." All of the forest toons looked back. "We wouldn't hurt you. We are sorry; we didn't mean to scare you." said Naruto. Then, Doremi, Momoko, Aiko, Onpu, Hana, Poppu and Hazuki were sitting on a branch, and it was the same Momoko that the boys helped before. "Hey, you are the same girl from before." Shadow found out as Tom and Jerry shook their heads in annoyance. "And I like to sing about it." Momoko giggled. "Would you like to sing a song?" Tails asked. Momoko sang another note to Tails. Tails sang back. Then Momoko sang another note.  
Than Tails sang a much higher and longer note and Momoko sang a longer horrible note. To her surprise, her friends had just put their hands over their ears and Momoko seemed a little mad but Naruto laughed. Naruto: With a smile and a song, Life is just a bright sunny day, Your cares fade away, And your heart is young. Momoko sang higher notes again and flew back to her friends. Tom and Jerry then smiled as their owner sang the next part. Shadow: With a smile and a song, All the world seems to waken anew, Rejoicing with you, As the song is sung. The three birds; Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy approached Tails.  
Tails: There's no use for grumbling. Thumper then came out of the tree's hole, surprised the boys. Naruto: When the raindrops come tumbling, Remember that you are the one. Shadow and Tails were petting the birds. Shadow and Tails: Who can fill the world with sunshine, When you smile and sing, Everything is in tune and it is spring, And life flows along, With a smile and a song. They all cheered for Naruto, Tails and Shadow. "I feel much better, Everything is gonna all right, but where can we sleep at night?" Naruto wondered. The forest toons got together and whispered. "You can sleep with us." Timmy smiled. "They can't sleep in a tree, Timmy." Jimmy said. "A dog house is not a good place either." Charlie said. "The Man-Do is not a hotel, too." Aiko said. "What about that cabin, you guys can stay there." Momoko said. "Really?" Tails said excited."Where is it?" The forest toons smiled as they pulled Naruto, Tails and Shadow to come with them as Tom and Jerry followed them as well. Me: So read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Cleaning the House and the Mermaids  
Me: This is the next chapter where two good songs is heard and now on with the show.  
The forest toons led Naruto, Tails, Shadow and Tom and Jerry further into the woods and they spotted a large house colored in rainbow. Naruto was impressed. "Wow, what a awesome house. Well, it is not much but it will have to." They walked up to the tree and Naruto, Tails and Shadow made themselves look presentable before seeing the owner or owners. Tom and Jerry just looked at each other as they give the boys their capes and they put them on. Shadow shouted to the house,"Hello?!, Is anyone in there?!" No one answered back,"Guess, there's no one home."  
When, Tails opened the door, he came out first. "Hello, can we came in?" No one answered. Naruto, Shadow, Tom and Jerry then followed him in and they looked around the dark, scary rooms. The forest toons looked scared as they followed the boys, then suddenly they screamed. The forest toons ran back, screaming to the door as a turtle went inside his shell. "What a awesome but cute chair." Naruto said happily as he sat on it. The others looked back. Shadow then said, "There are seven little chairs. So there must be seven little children like us." They saw a table full of dirty dishes and dust. "And by the look of the table, seven untidy little children." Then they looked at the sink and saw a large pile of dirty dishes."What a pile of dirty dishes." Jimmy whistled in astonishment.  
"And just look at that broom!" Tails said. The Ojamjaos tsk at the broom after what Tails said. "They've never cleaned the house. You think that their mother would-" Naruto gasped. "Maybe they don't have a mother. That means they're orphans." Tom and Jerry again looked at each other and sighed as Sonic and Amy nodded before Amy put her hand on Sonic. "I got a idea; we will clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they will let us stay." said Shadow. Naruto, Tails and Shadow threw their capes to the birds and they hang them on three hooks.  
Tails then pointed to the Ojamjaos, Sonic, Amy and the Sailor Scouts. "Now, you wash the dishes." Naruto pointed to the three birds and the pokemon. "You tidy up the room." Shadow pointed to the Xiaolin Warriors, Kim, Ron, Jake Long and Haley. "And you sweep the fireplace." Naruto, Tails and Shadow each picked up a broom. "And we will use the broom." Naruto: Just whistle while you work, And cheerfully together, We can tidy up the place, So hum a merry tune, It won't take long, When there is a song, To help you set the pace, And as you sweep the room, Imagine that the broom, Is someone that you love and soon, You will find them dancing to the tune. Shadow saw the Ojamjaos giving the dishes to Amy and she was using her dress to wipe whatever was on there and stacking them. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Put them in the sink!" Shadow: When hearts are high, The time will fly, So whistle while you work.  
The Ojamjaos pushed the dishes in the sink and Sonic turned on the water. Meanwhile, Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy were sweeping dust on the floor. They lifted a rug and put the dust under it. Then Tails caught them. "Not under the rug!" They saw a mouse hole. "Let's put it in there." said Jimmy. "Okay, then." said Jimmy. They started sweeping the dust into the hole and then a angry mouse blew it back out, making Cindy giggled. While, Naruto was dusting the piano, Raimundo and Kimiko was dusting the shelves. As Clay lifted the music box, to their surprise, it started playing. As for the others, they were washing the clothes and hanging them on a tree to dry. Tails: So whistle while you work. Naruto, Tails and Shadow, Tom, Jerry and the forest toons happily continued to clean. Meanwhile, in a underwater mine where thousand of diamonds were shining, seven mermaids were happily digging and singing. The first mermaid has long blond hair in pigtails, has blue eyes, and wears a pink seashell top, a shell necklace with her pink petal, a pink bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal bracelet on her wrist and tail, and has a pink fin. She is Lucia Nanami. The second mermaid has long green hair, green eyes, and wears a green seashell top, a green shell necklace with her green petal, a green bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal bracelet on her wrist and tail, and has a green fin. She was Rina Toin.  
The third mermaid has long orange hair, orange eyes, and wears a orange seashell top, a orange shell necklace with her orange petal, a orange bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal bracelet on her wrist and tail, and has a orange fin. She was Seira. The fourth mermaid has long yellow hair, yellow eyes, and wears a yellow seashell top, a yellow shell necklace with her yellow petal, a yellow bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal bracelet on her wrist and tail, and has a yellow fin. Her name is Coco. The fifth mermaid has long purple hair, purple eyes, and wears a purple seashell top, a purple shell necklace with her purple petal, a purple bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal on her wrist and tail, and has a purple fin.  
Her name is Caren. The sixth mermaid has long blue hair with a star hair clip, blue eyes, and wears a blue seashell top, a blue shell necklace with her blue petal, a blue bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal bracelet on her wrist and tail, and has a blue fin. Her name is Hanon Hosho. The seventh and final mermaid has long deep blue hair, deep blue eyes, and wears a deep blue seashell top, a deep blue shell necklace with her deep blue petal, a deep blue bracelet on her upper arm, a double petal bracelet on her wrist and tail, and has a deep blue fin. Her name is Noel. And together they are the Seven Mermaid Idols. The Mermaid Idols: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through, To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, is what we like to do. Hanon: It ain't no trick to get rich quick. Rina: When you dig, dig, dig, dig, with a shovel or a pick. Noel: In a mine. Echo: In a mine. Coco: In a mine. Echo: In a mine. Hanon, Rina, Noel and Coco: Where a million diamonds. Echo: Shine! Caren was riding on a cart full of diamonds pulled by a seahorse.  
Caren: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morning until night. Caren saw flying fish coming towards her, she raised her hand to hit it but she missed and hit the seahorse and he started kicking the cart with Caren still on it. The Mermaid Idols: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight. Hanon: We dig up diamonds by the score. Noel: A thousand rubies, sometimes more. Lucia was at a table, she picked up a diamond and gently tap it with a hammer and it made a 'ding' sound. "Perfect." She set it back on the table. Coco: But we don't know what we dig 'em for. The Mermaid Idols: We dig, dig, dig, a-dig, dig. Lucia took a big red diamond and tap it but it made a 'clunk' sound. "Dud." She tossed it over her shoulder. Seira swept it up in her dustpan. "I got it!" and she tossed it in the trash. She walked up to Lucia who is observing the diamonds closely; she found two diamonds sitting on the table. She tapped Lucia on the shoulder, looked, and saw Seira with the diamonds in her eyes. "Isn't this cool?" Lucia didn't think so, since she just smacked Seira in the head and knocked the diamonds out. The clock struck 5:00 pm and the alarm rang as the two mermaids hit the bell. Lucia: Heigh- ho! Hanon, Rina, Noel and Coco: Heigh- ho!. The mermaids: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. While the five other mermaids left for the exit, they turn into humans; Hanon's hair is now darker, shoulder-length, and wavy with a x barrette, has brown eyes, and wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and tan shoes. Rina's hair becomes waist length, silver eyes, and wears a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Noel's hair is now dark blue and half as short, has the same eyes, and she wears a blue shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Coco's hair is now golden yellow and shoulder length, same eyes, and wears a yellow long sleeve shirt with a fish in the middle, white shorts, yellow leggings, and blue and yellow shoes. Caren's hair is now wire purple, brown eyes, and wears a purple shirt, blue jeans, a purple belt, and white shoes. All of them still have their petal necklaces. The Mermaid Idols: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go,(Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go,(Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho,(Whistle).Lucia's hair is now short dark blonde hair with red ribbons, brown eyes, and wears a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a red star in the middle, still has her petal necklace, blue shorts, yellowish white socks, and brown shoes. Seira's hair is now shorter, and still the same color, brown eyes, and wears a orange dress with yellow sleeves. Lucia and Seira throw a bag of diamonds in the mine, as they did, Seira got thrown in there but came out and locked up. Almost leaving with the key, the mermaid idols walked down in a single line singing. The Mermaid Idols: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go,(Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho hum, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go,(Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, (Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go,(Whistle) and etc. ME: So read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:The Mermaid Idols meets Naruto, Tails and Shadow  
Me: This is the next chapter and as always now on with the show.  
At night in the house, Naruto, Tails, Shadow, Tom, Jerry and the forest toons were done cleaning. "Let's see what is upstairs." They went upstairs and found the bedroom. "What adorable little beds." Naruto said, looking at the seven beds."And look, they have their names carved on them. Lucia, Hanon, Coco, Seira." He laughed. "Wow, what funny names for children. Rina, Noel and Caren." He, Tails and Shadow started to yawn. "Well, we are little sleepy from all that cleaning." They lay down on the beds and fell asleep. Tom and Jerry nodded, yawned and fell asleep on the floor next to the beds. Timmy turn off the lights and the Ojamajos put the covers on the boys. They then all fell asleep on the beds. The Mermaid Idols: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho.  
Everyone except Naruto, Tails, Shadow, Tom and Jerry was woken up by the singing. The Mermaid Idols:Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, (Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. The forest toons were shocked as they saw the girls coming home. "Oh, no, It is those Mermaid Idols." Cindy said. "Let's get out of here before they see us." Aiko said. All of the forest toons ran outside down stairs and followed behind. Outside, they ran into the bushes so they wouldn't be seen. The Mermaid Idols were just returning home. Lucia was holding a flashlight in the front while Seira was holding a flashlight in the back. The Mermaid Idols:Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, (Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, It's home from work we go, (Whistle), Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. "Look!" Lucia called out as she stopped, causing the others to bump into her. "Our house! The lights had been activated!" "What?" Rina said, confused. "The light's lit." They all ran behind the trees. "Holy SeaHorses." They all said surprised. "The door is open and the chimney's smoking." Hanon said. "Something is in there." Coco said. "It could be a ghost or a goblin." "Or a demon." Lucia said. "Or a dragon." Coco said. "There's trouble going on, I felt it all day in my brain... I know." Rina said. "Gosh." Hanon said surprised. "That's a bad sign." Noel said. "Let's get it."  
"Yeah!" "Okay, girls." Lucia said. "We can sneak up on it and take it with our magic. Come on, ladies. Follow me." Lucia led them to the house and they open the door. They looked around and they tiptoed in. When Seira walked in, she slammed the door. The others jumped scared and held their petal necklaces. When they calmed down and saw Seira. "Shhh!" They whispered. "Shhh!" Seira whispered to the door. As they split up and looked at every part of the house, they saw that everything was very clean. Then the mermaid idols were in hiding, they looked upstairs and nodded. Seira then got a flashlight and went upstairs, she peeked through the door,"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She went into the room and then she heard yawning. It was Tails stretching underneath the covers but she doesn't know that. She screamed and ran downstairs, where the others were ready to attack. After a hour, Lucia called out, "Hold it, everyone! It's only Seira!" "Thanks for noticing, guys." Seira said, a little dizzy. "Did you see it?" Coco asked. "I saw it!" Seira answered. "How big is it?" Hanon asked. "Huge!" Seira answered. "Was it is a dragon?" Rina asked. "Yeah!" "Did it have horns?" "Pointy ones." "Was it breathing fire?" Rina asked.  
"Was it drooling?" Hanon asked. "Lots of it!" "What was it doing?" Coco asked. Seira then pretended to fall asleep as she snores to describes the last part. "She means that is a monster sleeping in our beds." Lucia said. "Let's attack it!" Rina said. "While it is sleeping." Coco said. "Yeah, while it is sleeping." Noel and Hanon agreed. And so they did that, inside the room, they open the door and tiptoed inside. They backed away slowly as they saw Naruto, Tails and Shadow stretch under the covers. "Jiminy Crickets." Coco whispered in surprise. "Gosh." Hanon said. "What a monster." "It covers three beds." Noel said. "Let's kill it before it wakes up." Lucia said. "Which end do we kill?" Hanon loudly said. "Shhh!" Lucia walked up to the bed and signaled the others to go around the bed. They raised their microphones and Lucia removed the blanket, they swung but immediately stopped when they saw Naruto, Tails and Shadow sleeping peacefully.  
"Well, what do you know?" Lucia said, smiling. "What is it?" Hanon asked, confused. "It is three boys." "They are handsome." Coco said. "Just like a angel." Noel said, blushing. "A angel?!" Rina said, in disgust. "They are guys. And all guys are boyish and full of wicked wiles." "What are wicked wiles?" Noel asked, confused. "I don't know but it is true." "Shh!" Lucia whispered to Rina. "You will wake them up. " So, let's them wake up. They don't belong here anyway!" Then Naruto, Tails and Shadow started moving. "Oh, no, they are moving!" Noel said, as she jumped into Coco's arms. "They are waking up!" Hanon shouted. "What do we do?" Coco asked. "Uh...hide!" Lucia suggested. They all hid behind the foot of the bed. Naruto woke up first and started stretching, "Oh, dear." He yawned as Tails and Shadow were stretching themselves as Tom and Jerry woke up and jump on the bed in the front of them. "I wonder if the children are-" They saw seven little heads from behind the bed. They shrieked and they ducked, then they raised their heads again. "Yeah, you are the mermaid girls in human forms!" Shadow said, excited. They shyly stood up, not saying anything. "How do you do?" Tails asked. No one answered. "I said how do you do?" "How do you do what?" Rina asked, confused. "So you can talk. We are glad. Now don't tell us, we can guess." Naruto looked at them. "I know you are Lucia." Lucia chuckled. "Yes, thanks." "And you are Noel." Noel started turning red and playing with her hair. "Heh-Heh, Oh, my gosh!" She accidentally tied her hair into a knot, making the other girls giggled. "And you are..." Shadow then saw Caren yawning. "You are Caren." "Right!" Caren said, sleepily because of her work. Shadow laughed. "And you are..." Coco was about to sneeze the water but Rina and Seira hold her nose. "You are Coco." Coco smiled, shrugged, and she sneezed a shell and a sea star out of her nose.  
Naruto, Tails, Shadow, Tom, Jerry and the other girls laughed. Tails looked at Hanon who was still laughing her usual laugh. "And you must be..." "Hanon, sir. That is me!" She pointed to Seira. "And this is Seira, she doesn't talk much." "You mean she can't talk." "Well, she is the shyest one and we don't know if she does talk allot..." Tails laughed and looked at Rina standing there with a frown on her face. "Oh, you must be the grumpy one... Rina." Everyone then laughed except Rina. "Ha, Ha, Ha." Rina sarcastically said. "We know who we are, ask them who they are and what are they doing here?" "Yeah, who are and what are you doing... No!" Then Lucia asked kindly. "Uh, I mean who are you, gentlemen?" "How could I forget? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." "And I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and these are my pets Thomas "Tom" Cat and Jerry the mouse." "Yeah, and I'm Miles "Tails" Prower." "Naruto Uzumaki, Shadow the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower?!" The girls shouted surprised. "The special princes themselves?" "Yes, we are." Naruto answered. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Hedgehog and Mr. Prower," Lucia said. "We are honored. we are..." "Mad as hornets!" Rina called out. "Mad as hornets!" Lucia shouted.  
"Wait, no we are not. We are mad as bees. No, we are mad as uh-" Lucia glanced at Rina. "Now, I don't even know what I am saying!" "Say nothing. Just standing there blabbering like a doddle bug!" Rina yelled at Lucia. "Ha! There is no such species as-" "Aw shut up! and tell them to get out!" "Please don't send us away." Shadow begged. "If you do, then they will kill us." "Kill you?!" The Mermaid Idols shouted. "Our stepfathers, Drake the Evil Penguin and Dan Phantom." "Drake and Dan!" The Mermaid Idols shouted. "They are jerks!" Noel shouted. "They are bad!" Hanon shouted. "They are cruel!" Coco shouted. "Drake acts like a wizard and Dan is a ghost, I am warning you!" Rina shouted. "If they find us here, they will swoop down and wreak their vengeance on us." "But they don't know where we are." Tails said, happily. "They don't huh? They know everything; they can even make themselves invisible. Pfft!" She startled Lucia. "They might even be in this room right now." Worried, Seira looked around everything, even in Hanon's hair, annoyed, she used her hand to clunk Seira on the head. "They will never find us here; and if you let us stay, We will take care of the house. We can wash, decorate, clean and cook." said Naruto. "Cook?!" The Mermaid Idols were excited about the last one. "Can you guys make things with the dough, flour, and chips?" Lucia asked. "Cookies!" Rina and Noel said, correcting her. "That's what I said." "Yeah, we can, and snicker doodles and pound cakes." said Shadow. "Pound Cakes!" The Mermaid Idols said excited. "Hooray! They stay!" Everyone except Rina jumped up and threw their necklaces in the air. Me: So read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Mermaid Idols gets washed  
Me: This is the next chapter where a another good song is heard and now on with the show.  
Naruto, Tails and Shadow raced downstairs to the stove. Tom and Jerry stand next to them as they lowed the heat and stirred the food in the pot, and they each tasted it and noticed the girls watching from upstairs. They sniffed three times, "Ahhh! Soup! Hooray!" They shouted as they ran downstairs. Seira got her head stuck on the stair rail and she tried pulling it out. The Mermaid Idols downstairs were fighting over the food and silverware. Seira got unstuck and ran downstairs tripping, and then she keep falling out of her seat. "Uh, uh, uh, uh! Just a minute!" Naruto yelled out and the girls immediately stopped. "Dinner is not ready; you still have time to wash." "Wash?" The Mermaid Idols wondered and confused. "Humph." Rina grunted as she throw a spoon on the table. "I knew that was a catch to all this." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Why do we have to wash?" Noel asked the others. "Are we going somewhere?" Hanon asked. "Not that I know of." Lucia answered. "Oh, perhaps you have washed." Shadow said to them. "Perhaps we... I mean yes, perhaps we have." Lucia told him. "But when?" Tails asked suspiciously. "When? well we...." Lucia said, trying to think of something. "Recently." The rest agreed, "Yes, recently." "Oh, recently." Naruto said like he and his friends were buying it. "Then let us see your hands." The girls backed away with their hands behind their backs, looking guilty. "Let us see your hands." Shadow demanded. Lucia gave up and show them her dirty hands. "Wow, Lucia, I'm surprised." said Tails. Lucia put her hands behind her back and then chuckled.  
Naruto looked at Noel and said,"Come on, let's see them." Noel showed him her hands and her face turned red. "Oh, Noel, my, my, my." "And you?" Shadow said, to Coco as she showed him her hands. Hanon was wiping her hands against her shirt, but they are still dirty. "Worse then I thought." Seira showed them her hands and quickly covered them. Caren then slowly showed her hands, "How shocked." She smiled and put her hands back.  
While they were looking at the girls, Rina looked at her dirty hands, but didn't care. "Now all of you go straight downstairs and wash or you wouldn't get a bite to eat." Tails strictly said. Lucia signaled the others to follow her as they marched in a single file to the basement. They went downstairs except for Seira went behind the door into a bunch of toys. "I meant to do that!" Seira said as she run downstairs, smiling. The only one left was Rina, who just standing there, frowning at Naruto, Tails and Shadow. "Well? Aren't you going to wash?" Naruto asked her. Rina just turn her back at them, not saying anything. 'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" asked Shadow as Tom and Jerry just chuckled at the joke. Rina seem a little surprised; she faced the boys and stick her tongue out at them and walked away. Rina didn't look where she was going and walked into the door. "Oh, my goodness! Are you hurt?" Tails asked in concern. Rina just grunted and walked downstairs, slamming the door behind her. She took a seat on a box and frowned. "Men." She mumbled to herself. Then she saw the others slowly approaching a tub of water. "Courage, girls, Courage!" Lucia said nervously. "No need to get nervous."  
Hanon ran her finger through the water, "Gosh, it is wet." Coco touched the water and started shivering. "It's cold too." "Do we have to it?" Noel asked. "Well, it will please Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Hedgehog and Mr. Prower." Lucia explained. "I will take the chance for them." Hanon said. "Me too!" The others agreed. Rina grunted, "Their wiles are beginning to work, but I'm warning you. You give them a inch and they walk all over you." "Don't listen to that stone fish." Lucia told the others. "Come on, now girls." "How hard do we scrub?" Coco asked. "Will we go bald?" Caren asked. "Do you get into the tub?" Hanon asked. "Do you have to wash where it doesn't show?" Noel asked. "Now don't get excited." Lucia instructed. "Now, here we go."  
Lucia: Step up to the tub, It ain't no disgrace, Just pull off your gloves, And get up in place, Then scoop up the water, And rub it on your face, An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle, Un-dle-un-dum, Pick up the soap, Now don't try to bluff, Work up the lather, An' when you got enough, Get your hands full of water, Ya snort and ya snuff, An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-, Un-dle-un- dum. They all did so. As the song goes on, the others had dry themselves off and huddled together to make Rina get in the tub. Rina didn't notice until she saw them surrounding her. "Get her!" Lucia shouted. They jumped on the top of her and carried her. "Get her to the tub! Get her over to the tub!" Lucia then shouted. "Let's go of me!" Rina shouted as she struggled to get out. They all tried getting Rina into the tub. "Get her in the tub! In the tub!" Lucia kept shouting. "Don't get excited! Don't get..." Seira was pushed out and she trumbled on Lucia. She landed on Lucia's lap and smiled. Lucia pushed her off. "Get the soap!" Seira nodded and grabbed the soap off the floor, but then the soap slipped out of her hands and landed in her mouth. As she hiccupped, the others was flxing up Rina by putting a flower necklace on her neck and some pink cloth as well. They all laughed at that. From inside the house, Naruto banged on the pot and shouted, "Dinner!" Lucia heard that, "Dinner!" she said to her friends. "Food, hooray!" They shouted as they dropped Rina in the tub and ran off. Rina was left soaking wet and frowning. Ha." She sarcastically said. ME: So read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Drake turns into Jafar and Dan turns into Anti- Cosmo  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get crazy and now on with the show.  
Back at the castle from the beginning, Drake and Dan were in front of the mirror. "All right, tell us who are the handsome ones of all?" They scrolled up. "The handsome ones that we seek are still, as we said, Naruto, Tails and Shadow. They are alive in the forest and in the house of the Mermaid Idols." The mirror spoke up. "What?! But they are dead! We even had Rose give us their heart crystals."  
They opened the boxes and showed the mirror the inside of the boxes. "Behold their heart crystals." "Naruto Uzumaki and his friends are the handsome ones in the land. The heart crystals of three humans, you hold in your hands." The mirror spoke up. "The heart crystals of humans! We have been tricked!!" They walked off and went into another room with potions. Inside the room, was a black eagle and he looked at Drake and Dan, who looked mad. "The heart crystals of humans!" They threw the boxes with the heart crystal in it. "We will go to the forest ourselves and deal with our stupid stepsons once and for all."  
Drake and Dan each took a book full of potions. "With our potions, we can disguise ourselves as toons and take care of Naruto, Tails and Shadow just like that." "Mummy dust, to make my skin change and turn me human." Drake said, putting mummy dust in his potion. "To darken my clothes, the Black of Night." Dan said, then putting some black potion with the mummy dust. "To change my voice and have a accent; A man's cackle." Drake turn on the potion transform and it transformed the stuff into the potion. "To use magic and have a staff, a Scream of Fright." Dan turn over a pipe and a smoke came out and scream. And so, after all that, they drank it, drop it and began to transform into a old man and a blue fairy. "This is perfect, just call us Jafar and Anti- Cosmo!" They said as they laughed as the black eagle hid inside a skull. "And now to find something in here that will help us get rid of Naruto, Tails and Shadow. Let's see here." The black eagle watched them from inside the skull and jumped up the wall when Jafar and Anti- Cosmo said, "Aww! Poison apple. Sleeping dead. Who ever eats the apple, shall die of sleep forever in the Sleeping Dead." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo than chuckled at this. Me: Oh, no, this is bad news but in the next chapter, there is two more good songs that the mermaid idols and the boys get to sing them and so read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Silly Song/Someday Naruto, Tails and Shadow's Princess's Will Come  
ME: This is the next chapter where two more songs are heard and now on with the show.  
Later that day in the tree house. The forest toons were dancing to some music coming from the house. Inside were the Mermaid Idols in their idol forms, playing music with instruments and their microphones. The Mermaid Idols: Ho- la- la- ee- ay, Ho- la- la- ee- ay, Ho- la- la-ee- ay- la- la- ee- ay- ee- lay- ay. Naruto, Tails and Shadow were sitting on chairs, clapping their hands to the beat as Tom and Jerry are dancing with each other. Hanon and Seira were also dancing in front of the boys. Lucia was playing the piano accordion. Lucia: Ho- la- la-ee- ay. Noel was playing the violin. Noel: Ho- la- la- ee- ay. Coco was playing the flute. Coco: Ho- la- la- ee- ay, Ho-la- la- ee- ay-ee-lay-ay. Rina just frowned as she played the organ. Hanon danced over to the boys. Hanon: I'd like to dance and tap my feet, But they don't keep in rhythm, You see I washed them both today, And I can't do nothing with 'em. Hanon tapped danced away.  
The Mermaid Idols: Ho hum the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing, Isn't a silly song, for anyone to sing? As Rina played the organ, Seira did some tricks with her drums. As a joke, Coco and Hanon pushes Noel in front of the boys to sing a song. "I.." Noel got stage fright, causing the other girls except Rina who just playing her organ. Noel started turning red and she pulled her hair over her face, the other girls laughed harder as Rina got annoyed and played a shrill note. Noel: I chased a polecat up the tree, Way out upon a limb, And when he got the best of me, I got the worst of him. Noel hid under her hair again. The Mermaid Idols: Ho hum the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing, Isn't a silly song, for anyone to sing? Caren was now playing the flute and Seira was playing the symbols in front of Naruto, Tails and Shadow, who each give it a kick at the end. The girls: Ho- la-la- ee- ay, Ho-la-la- ee- ay. Hanon: ho- la-la- ee- ay, Ho- la-la- ee- ay- la-la- ee- ay- lay- ay. Naruto: Ahhh! Caren saw the fly coming near her and she tried to shoo it away. The girls: Ho- la-la- ee- ay, Ho- la-la- ee- ay.  
Lucia than asked Naruto to dance and he accepted. The Mermaid Idols: Ho- la- la- ee- ay- ee- lay-o- ay. Naruto danced with Lucia, then Noel, then Coco, then Caren again. Everyone was having fun, while Tails was dancing with Noel, even the forest toons were having a good time themselves. Lucia then started playing the guitar when Shadow twirling Seira and Coco, than the girls started singing along and clapping their hands. The Mermaid Idols: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! After the song was over, Naruto, Tails, Shadow, Tom, Jerry, and the Mermaid Idols, back to their human forms, and the forest toons, expect Rina all started laughing. Seira slid down the pole, still laughing and Naruto, Tails and Shadow sat down. "That was so much fun!"  
"Now it is your turn to do something." Hanon told the boys. "Well, what should we do?" Tails asked. "Tell us a story." Caren suggested. "Yeah, tell us a story!" The Mermaid Idols shouted in unison. "Something true as the deep blue." Hanon said. "Something with lovey- dovey stuff in it." Noel said. Shadow started. "Well, once there were three princes..." "Was the princes, you guys?" Lucia asked. "And they fell in love." said Naruto. "Was it hard to do?" Coco asked. "It was very easy." Naruto continued. "Anyone could see that the princesses was charming, the only ones for us." "Was they very beautiful?" Lucia asked. "Are they are about your height?" Coco asked. "There was nobody like them, at all." Tails said with a happy sigh. "Did they did say that they love you guys?" Noel asked, turning red. "Did they give you guys a kiss?" Hanon asked. Shadow: They were so romantic, We could not resist. The Mermaid Idols all took seats and got comfortable. Naruto: Someday our princesses will come, Someday we'll meet again, And away to their castle we'll go, To be happy forever we know.  
The Mermaid Idols all listened lovely to the song except Rina who was standing by her organ in the dark. "Ha! Mush." She said snobby, still listening. Tails: Someday when spring is here, We'll find our love anew. The forest toons are listening lovely to the song as well as Sonic and Amy are holding hands and smiling at each other. Tom and Jerry were smiling really big as their owner sang the next part. Shadow: And the birds will sing! The high note startled Caren. Naruto, Tails and Shadow: And wedding bells will ring, Someday when our dreams come true. When the boys were done, the mermaids all sighed lovely and the clock stuck 11: 00 pm. "Oh, my goodness." Naruto said, surprised. "It's past bedtime." They started to push the girls to the stairs. "Go right upstairs to bed." "Wait! Hold on girls!" Lucia shouted as she pulled Seira away from the stairs. "Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Hedgehog and Mr. Prower, will sleep in our beds upstairs." "But where will you girls sleep?" Tails asked. "We will be comfortable in a..." Lucia said. "In a pig's stiy." Rina said. "In a pig's eye... stiy, No! No! I mean, we will be fine." Lucia said. "Right, guys?" "We sure will!" The girls said in unison. While the others were talking, Seira noticed the only pillow they had downstairs.  
"Now, don't you guys worry about us." Lucia said to the boys. "We will be all right." Hanon said. "Go right upstairs, sirs." When no one was looking, Seira tiptoped over to the couch. "Well, if you insist." said Shadow as he, his pets and best friends headed upstairs. "Good night." "Good night, Naruto, Tails and Shadow!" The girls said. Seira got comfortable with the pillow on the couch. Before Naruto who was the last one, went in the bedroom, he looked back down. "You sure that you will be comfortable?" "Uh huh, mighty comfortable!" The mermaids said. "Well, then pleasant dreams." "Pleasant Dreams!"  
When Naruto close the door, the girls immediately rushed to the couch, with Seira holding on to her pillow. They jumped on her and grabbed the pillow, each trying to claim it for herself. "Now don't get excited!" Lucia said, trying to calm the others down. "Remember to share, sharing is caring!" The pillow started to tear. "Look out, it will rip!" The pillow tore and feathers flow all over the place, Seira still on the couch, she took out a feather and used it as a pillow. In the room, Naruto, Tails and Shadow were praying as Tom and Jerry fell asleep on the floor next to the beds. "Bless our dear mothers." Naruto said. "And each other and Tom and Jerry as well!" Tails added. "And bless the seven girls who had been so kind to us and help us make our dreams come true, Amen." Shadow finished. They got up, but sat back down. "Oh, yes, and please make Rina like us." Downstairs, Rina was laying down angrily in a beanbag chair, "Humph, Men!" She took out a doll and threw it aside and tried to go back to sleep, she was woken up by loud snoring. As for the others, they have found different places to sleep in even Caren who was sleeping on top of flour sacks. The same fly flew on her arms, but it flew away as Caren tried to hit it when she was snoring. The fly landed in her arms again and fall asleep. Me: So read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Jafar and Anti- Cosmo's Plan  
ME: This is the next chapter where things get crazy and on now with the show.

Inside the basement's room, Jafar and Anti- Cosmo each found a giant needle fulled of green liquid. "Our sleeping potions will work, especially if it's inside three apples." They injected the potions inside the apples; it turned green then to bright red. "Perfect," Jafar said, chuckling then he turned to the black eagle. "Here, have a bite?!" The black eagle looked confused and shook his head causing Jafar and Anti- Cosmo chuckling. "It's not for you, silly. They are for Naruto, Tails and Shadow. And when they bite them out of our hands, they will choke by the throat and pass out to dead sleeping to the ground. Then we will be the handsomest in the land." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo laughed evilly, but stopped in an sudden. "But what, if there is a antidote for this.  
They got worried and looked at the book where the potions came from. "Oh, there it is. The sleeping dead can only be cured by love's first kiss. Love's first kiss." They then threw the book in anger. "Well at least, those girls will think they are dead and when they find out, they will be dead alive." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo laughed evilly again as the black eagle hid behind a mug. They put the apples into baskets and left for the Mystical Forest. The black eagle looked back and glanced at them before they left. Before they left on a boat, they saw a skeleton's hand reached for a pot. "Thirsty?" Jafar and Anti- Cosmo chuckled as they each kicked the pot. "Here, have a drink." They chuckled again as a spider came out of jar and was crawling around. They went in a boat and rowed across the pond, then they walked through the grasses all the way to the Mystical Forest. Me: Sorry for the short chapter and so read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Jafar and Anti- Cosmo kills Naruto, Tails and Shadow  
ME: This is the next chapter and as always now on with the show.  
In the morning, the forest toons were waking up and saw Naruto, Tails, Shadow, Tom and Jerry with Lucia first come out of the door. "Now remember, guys." Lucia told the boys. "That Drake and Dan are wily, so look out for strangers." She said cautiously. "Don't worry, we will be all right." Naruto said as he kissed Lucia on the forehead. "See you tonight." Lucia chuckled and then she said in a serious tone. "Come on girls." Noel come out and hold her hair, "Uh, please be careful... if everything happens to you guys, I will..." Before she could finish, Tails kissed her on the head. "Goodbye." Noel started turning red. "See you guys later." She said as she left. The other mermaids watched from inside, Rina looked away and said, "Hmph, sick."  
Next Coco came out, "Watch out for..." She was about to sneeze, again. "Look out." Shadow gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She said leaving, as Seira came out for her kiss, Coco then sneeze and it blew Seira back inside. "Sorry!" Seira came back and plucked her lips. Naruto kissed her on the head and she felt a little dizzy. While Hanon and Caren were taking their turns, Seira quickly went through the window and ran back outside. Seira tapped Tails on the shoulder and plucked her lips. Tails just smiled. "Oh, all right." Tails kissed her on the head anyway. "But that is the last..." Seira took off like a rocket and appeared again at the front door. "Just go, you will be late." Shadow said, pushing her forward. While the other mermaids were gone, Rina was looking at herself in a mirror, fixing her hair and then she went outside.  
While Naruto, Tails and Shadow were waving goodbye to the others, Rina came up and holding her hair band. "Ahem." She said, trying to get the boys's attention, but they didn't hear her. "Ah-he-em!" They looked at her. "Now, I'm warning you guys. Don't let anything or anyone in the house." She said, turning away. Naruto, Tails and Shadow smiled. "Oh, Rina, you do care." They pulled her close, trying to kiss her but Rina didn't put up much a fight.  
When they did kissed her, she stormed away in anger. As she walked farther, she stopped, her frown turned to a smile, then she turned back to the boys, who each blew a kiss as Tom and Jerry waved goodbye to her. Rina realized that she was doing, so she frowned and walked away. She didn't watch where she was going and fell into a river and bumped her head on the bridge. She got out and heard the boys say, "See you later, Rina!" She just turned her back and walked away, making splash noises in her shoes. Meanwhile, Jafar and Anti- Cosmo were lost in the woods. "This is where we will find the house, find the boys and it will be too late for the little mermaids." As they walked in that direction, they began to walk to the house. In the house, Naruto, Tails and Shadow were baking with the forest toons, while they were singing as Tom and Jerry are watching them from under the table. Naruto: Someday our princesses will come, Someday we will meet again, And away to their castle, we go, To be happy forever We know. Tails poured some frosting from a tube into a squeeze tube. Jimmy and Timmy are fighting about who get lick the bowl and the spoon and Doremi and Aiko took out the pound cake out of the oven and put them in front of Tails and Shadow. Tails: Someday when spring is here, we will find our love anew, And the birds will sing. They used the frosting to spell 'Rina' on the pound cake.  
Shadow: And wedding bells will ring, Someday when our dreams come true. Then the forest toons saw someone and hid. Naruto, Tails and Shadow gasped when they saw Jafar and Anti- Cosmo in front of the window. 'Well, that wasn't a doorbell." Jafar said. "Are you all alone, children?" "Yeah, we are." Naruto said, a little scared. "The mermaid ladies are not here, right?" "No, they are not but..." said Tails. Anti- Cosmo smelled the pound cakes. "Making pound cakes, huh?" "Yeah, Chocolate pound cakes." Shadow answered. "You better watch out. If you feed those girls sugar, you will regret it later. You should feed them something nutritious." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo showed Naruto, Tails and Shadow the poison apples. "Like these." "It does looks delicious." said Naruto. The forest toons watched from the behind the tree, they watched Jafar, Anti- Cosmo and the boys. "I don't trust these guys, not one bit." Charlie said. "Me, too. But what they are doing?" Doremi asked. "Then why, don't you boys take a bite?" Jafar and Anti- Cosmo asked, handing the boys the apples.  
The forest toons are shocked as Naruto, Tails and Shadow was about take the apples, then they pushed Jafar and Anti- Cosmo from the window. They started tugging on their outfits and try to slap them. Naruto, Tails and Shadow were speechless then Tom and Jerry came out and shooed the toons away. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tom shouted at the forest toons. "Yeah, what were you guys thinking?" Jerry asked. "Shoo, Shoo, go away!" Tom waved his hands around. The forest toons hid in the bush afraid. They watched Jafar and Anti- Cosmo get up and clean the dirt off the apples. "We are sorry about that, are you guys okay?" Tails asked. "Of course. I mean oh, the pain! Quick, get us in the house and give us some water!" Jafar and Anti- Cosmo said, each faking a injury. So that what the boys did, the forest toons saw Jafar and Anti- Cosmo smirking evilly as they held the poison apples. The forest toons then ran/flew to get the mermaid girls. At first, the mermaid girls didn't believe them. Back at the house, "Now we are going you guys the apples for free, no cost." Anti- Cosmo said. "And these are no ordinary apples, they are magic wishing apples." "Wishing apples?" Shadow asked, confused. "One bite and all of your dreams will come true."  
"We don't believe it." said Naruto. "Well, it is true. Why do you guys think that we care like this so much?" After a hour, The Mermaid Idols did believe the forest toons and ran all away to their house to save the boys. "Come on! There must be something you want or maybe someone." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo said, trying to get the boys eat the apples. "Well, there is someone." Tails said, a little nervous. "Good boys. Now take the apples." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo put the apples in the boys's hands. "Now make your wish and take a bite." "Okay, we wish...we wish..."  
The mermaids were driving as fast as they can to the house, they took a shortcut and went up a large hill with the forest toons following behind them. "And we will each get married and live happily ever after." The boys finished. "Fine, whatever! Take a bite before the apples get stale!" Jafar and Anti- Cosmo said. Naruto, Tails and Shadow each finally took a bite. "I feel strange." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo watched the boys get weaker and weaker. "Yes, come on, come on, all ready!" Naruto, Tails and Shadow fell to the ground now in a deep sleep and Shadow's rings faded as Tom and Jerry just looked at each other and gasped in horror at the sight of their owner and his friends. Jafar and Anti- Cosmo laughed. "Now, we will be the handsomest ones in the land!" They walked outside and saw the mermaids riding and the forest toons flying/running fast towards them. They then run away. "There they are, After Them!" Rina shouted. The mermaids and forest toons, who followed Jafar and Anti- Cosmo towards the cliffs as it started raining hard. When they went up the cliffs, the seven mermaid idols got off the deers. "After them!" Rina shouted again to the others and the forest toons. Jafar and Anti- Cosmo climbed to the top and saw a drop below them. "We are trapped. Now do we do? Those little brats." Jafar and Anti- Cosmo saw the mermaids girls still following them. They each picked up a long branch and a large boulder on the edge. "We will crush you girls and say 'good bye' to each other!" Jafar and Anti- Cosmo shouted as they laughed. "Look out!" Rina shouted as the boulder was about to crush them. The lighting stuck the cliffs, causing Jafar and Anti- Cosmo to fall down below. The mermaids idols and the forest toons looked down and watched. Me: Coming up next, is the last chapter and so read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Happy Ending  
ME: This is the last chapter and now on with the show.  
Later that day, the mermaid girls return to the house and saw that they were too late. Naruto, Tails and Shadow were sleeping death. The mermaid girls cried as the boys sleep peacefully on the beds. Tom and Jerry were just looked at each other as the girls even Rina burst into tears. Over to the window, the forest toons cried over Naruto, Tails and Shadow too.  
Then to the mermaid girls's shock, Jerry ended up bursting into tears as he put his head on Tom's shoulder and Tom pats him as he cries, too. "Naruto, Tails and Shadow were still so handsome even in death; that the mermaid idols couldn't find it in their hearts to bury them. They fashioned three coffins made of glass and gold and kept them in there, hoping someday that they will wake up. A few months has passed, and back in the castle, Carly and her friends had wondered about the boys's disappearance. They went to the Mystical Forest and heard about of three boys, who slept in glass coffins." In a pretty meadow where the boys were sleeping, Lucia and Hanon removed the glass case and the mermaids and the forest toons put flowers by their coffins and Rina placed a bouquet of flowers in Naruto's hands. Carly, Alyssa and Erin have arrived and saw the Mermaid Idols and the sleeping Naruto, Tails and Shadow, they walked up to them and kissed them. They knelt down and the mermaid idols and forest toons knelt down and lowed their heads, hoping the boys will wake up.  
Then Naruto, Tails and Shadow open their eyes, started to yawn, stretch and sit up, and then to everyone's surprise and happiness, Naruto, Tails and Shadow were now awake. The boys noticed Carly, Alyssa and Erin and they picked them up. The mermaid idols and the forest toons began to jump around and cheer happily as they followed Naruto, Tails, Shadow, Tom and Jerry, who are laughing and high five each other to Carly, Alyssa and Erin and the horses. Once the boys were on the top, Coco went up to them, getting a kiss and a hug from each of them. "Goodbye." They said. And they did that to the others as well, Then the boys and Tom and Jerry waved goodbye to the mermaid idols and the forest toons as they went back to the castle with the girls and once every week, the boys and Tom and Jerry would go and visit the mermaid idols. And they all lived happily ever after. The End! Me: The end of a another great story and so did you guys like it? Alvin: Once again, I loved it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did it too, Kate- chan. Lilo: I really liked it. Terra: Hey, what she said. Lilo: So, what is next for you, Kate? Me: Well, coming up next is my pardoy of Aladdin that I called Kateadin. Lilo: I can't wait for that one! Terra: And why is that, Lilo? Me: Because Terra, she is in this one along with Lexi and Tails and I'm the star. Terra: Okay, then, who is telling that story? Me: Well, that is a easy one, Mario and Sonic. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette: Cool! Lilo: Again, I can't wait. Terra: Me too. All: So read and review!


End file.
